A technology in which original image data is captured, and image data including the original image data is generated and output has been known. For example, in the following Patent Literature 1, a technology in which data of an image picked up by a digital still camera is placed in a predetermined area of decoration image data (image data of an album page, etc.) prepared in advance to generate image data for output is disclosed.